


「九辫」《秘密婚约》（二）

by FZhiYan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZhiYan/pseuds/FZhiYan
Summary: 人设ooc 切勿上升正主杨九郎×张云雷重金求子仰羊×为钱假婚小辫儿ABO设定   白兰地A×水蜜桃O





	「九辫」《秘密婚约》（二）

C07  
刚开过荤的Alpha情欲总是来的很快，更何况身边躺着的Omega是自己名正言顺的合法妻子。

黑暗中杨九郎的双手攀上了张云雷的胸膛，肆无忌惮的揉捏着，直到张云雷在梦中嘤咛出声。

得不到身下人更激烈反应的杨九郎有些心烦，感觉自己像奸尸一样，索性手下一使劲狠狠的捏了一把张云雷的乳头，是杨九郎自己都承受不住的力道。

“啊！”胸前传来的疼痛使得张云雷猛地惊醒过来，下意识的回头，对上一双色眯眯的小眼睛，心头一颤，“我…我累…”

“所以呢？”

C08  
带着少许侵略意味的信息素让张云雷软了腰，但杨九郎的做爱方式真的令他难以接受，“我不想做。”

“可是我想。”

温热的嘴唇包裹住张云雷一边的凸起大力的吸吮着，仿佛在惩罚张云雷的倔强，粉红色的小肉粒被摧残的可怕。

实在是不想看张云雷一副像是被强暴了的样子，杨九郎手上一用力就将张云雷换了个面。

C09  
修长的手指顺着张云雷颤抖的脊背来到一张一合的后方，毫不犹豫的探刺进去，惹得张云雷一声尖叫，杨九郎满意的勾起唇角。

还没来得及清理的小穴为大家伙的进入行了个方便，杨九郎轻轻的挺动了一下腰身就全根没入，来到了Omega特有的生殖腔的腔口。

“乖乖打开，让我进去。”

方才做的匆忙，导致杨九郎心心念念的想要重温生殖腔的温暖，所以此刻才显得有些迫不及待。

被吵醒的感觉并不太好，加上跪趴的姿势张云雷的脑门已经蒙上了一层细汗，整个脑子都混混僵僵的，杨九郎的话他一个字都没听进去。

“我看你能倔到什么时候。”许久未见回应的杨九郎脸色又沉了下来，胯下一个用力顶开了张云雷的生殖腔，“我非操的你下不了床。”

C10  
空气中扑面而来的白兰地的味道让张云雷有些微醺，双臂已经完全失了力气，干脆放弃支撑，整个上身紧贴在床上。

这样的姿势为杨九郎的暴行行了个方面，一只手搭在张云雷微微撅起的屁股上杨九郎的表情有了一丝松动。

但这样的深度对于杨九郎来说远远不够，于是杨九郎一把捞起躺尸的张云雷，让他的后背紧紧的贴住自己的胸膛。

“别…太深了…”

前所未有的深度让张云雷感到惊慌，但杨九郎对此却很是满意，强行钳制住张云雷两只胡乱扑腾的爪子杨九郎把它们覆盖在张云雷的肚子上。

那里已经被杨九郎粗大的阴茎顶的有些隆起，手掌的压迫让张云雷有一种要被捅穿了的错觉，“别这样…求你…”

“你天生就是个应该被捅穿的贱货。”低头覆在张云雷的耳边杨九郎嘴里满是污言秽语，“说，你以前有没有为了钱在别人身底下挨操过？”

“没…只有你…只有你操过我…嗯…轻点…”

“乖。”得到满意的答案杨九郎奖励似的亲了亲张云雷的唇角，“如果让我发现你说慌了我就把你扒光了扔在外边，让别的男人操烂你。”

C11  
杨九郎不知道自以为霸道总裁专用似的话语给张云雷带来多大的伤害，错开杨九郎递过来的嘴唇张云雷低下头小声的抽泣着。

杨九郎只当张云雷是被自己操哭了，内心被得意占据，身下的动作愈发狠厉了起来，“老公马上就给你。”

从后穴流淌出的乳白色液体宣告着一场性事的结束。满意的拍拍张云雷的屁股杨九郎一歪头昏睡了过去，留下张云雷一夜无眠，满脑子都是杨九郎方才狠厉的话语，单薄的身子止不住颤抖。


End file.
